The invention relates generally to software applications and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for managing resource usage in an object-based system.
In the consumer field, there is intense pressure to keep costs down. Thus, the capabilities of memory and CPU devices within consumer systems, for example, are scaled down as much as possible to minimize overall costs. For example, cable television set top boxes typically include limited memory space and CPU capabilities. As object-based systems are integrated within consumer devices, it is becoming more important to manage resource usage effectively within the object-based systems. In other words, as a result of limited resources (among other reasons), a major issue within the object-oriented field is how to track and manage resource usage.
It is especially important to track resource usage of untrusted code. For example, it is important to track the resource usage of an applet that is downloaded from an untrusted URL into a set top box. The downloaded applet may be maliciously or unintentionally designed to consume an inordinate amount of resources, such as memory space or CPU time.
It is also important to track and manage resource usage of sets of related code. For example, the threads executed on behalf of an applet may together or individually consume too much of a limited resource of the set top box. Thus, it is not enough to simply track and manage the resource usage of individual threads. For example, an applet may initiate multiple threads that work together to consume resources. Tracking resource usage of individual threads only allows one to kill an individual thread. However, prior to killing a resource consuming thread, an applet may launch another resource consuming thread. In other words, if a way existed for determining that an applet or set of related code is consuming too much of a resource, all threads that are associated and/or controlled by the greedy applet may be prevented together from consuming too much of a resource.
In sum, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for tracking and managing resource usage. Additionally, there is a need for mechanisms for tracking and managing resource usage for sets of related code.